


Repo! The Genetic Opera: Magigi Fluff

by Purdey_Child



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Sexy, Zydrate (Repo!), bill moseley - Freeform, relationship, romantic, sarah brightman - Freeform, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purdey_Child/pseuds/Purdey_Child
Summary: Mag Luigi Magigi / Random Shorts and Episodes (?) I adore this couple and whatever comes to mind I write... Just leave me alone they're my biggest OTP and I NEED to write fluff about them, K thank you





	1. Bed Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Mag & Luigi are my ultimate OTP, nothing can tear me from this ship and there is NOT enough of this ship. This is literally just shorts of random…episodes(?). I started writing about them about two years ago and I stopped… because I didn't think people liked it, But now, well now I don't give a fuck, This is my fanfiction and I'll write what I want. THANK YOU :-)

Mag was getting ready for bed, she had to be rested for her big operation in a few days, she took her pills and escaped her en suite and into her bedroom, she sensed someone, she stood, froze trying to listen for movement but nothing, she shook her head and blamed it on her being sleepy, She lay down on her bed and smiled, after 19 years she was finally going to get what she longed for… sight. A blood-curdling scream escaped her when she felt something grab her

"Mag, Mag shhh," The familiar voice called out as he covered her mouth "It's just me, "Mag thought for a minute and reached up to find his face

"Luigi," She told herself, there was a moment of calm until "Luigi?" She bolted upright "What are you doing in here?"

"Mag," He gave a sinister giggle "I'm here to protect you," His sly voice purred as he gently pulled her down again as she once was "You're alright… I was only wanting a snuggle" He said with an incredibly childish tone as he pouted his lip, his eyes raced around her body.

"Luigi I don't mind sleeping with you- No wait, I'm not going to Sleep with you but," She thought out her next words very carefully "You can sleep in the same bed as me" She was pleased with her reply

"That's fine Mag, That's fine" He continued to put his arm around her and rest his head right next to her on her pillow

"Luigi?" Mag asked almost a whisper

"Hm?"

"This is nice" There was a silence as she felt his hot breath on her neck just before he placed a gentle kiss


	2. Mysterious Hugs

She looked out the window at the dark world below. Not a single person in sight.. well there wouldn't be at 3:46 AM. The world was quiet and hauntingly beautiful. She smiled, there was something about seeing the bright moon and stars twinkling in the night sky. It made Mag happy to see such beauty. She could only dream of such things before. She wanted to explore the outside world but that would be forbidden by GeneCo and Rotti. But would anyone find out? It was now 3:47 AM and the world was asleep. Even if she did just walk up to the end of the street and back, Security was everywhere in that building at all times. Instead, Mag opened the door to her balcony and stepped outside to be met with the cold, nipping air. She found it refreshing. She closed her eyes and smiled at the freedom of being out in the open air with no security, Rotti or Genterns about. She leaned over and again looked out to the empty streets below. She didn't even notice that Luigi Largo had sneaked into her room, he quietly made his way towards her but kept silent. Mag had no idea until he came behind her and covered her mouth with his hand

"Shh, Shh Mag, it's me" He whispered into her ear, she stopped struggling as he said this and he removed his hand from her mouth, Mag turned round to face him and wrapped her arms around his body, resting her head on his chest. At first, Luigi was taken by surprise but soon returned the gesture and hugged her back.


End file.
